This application is a further development of the applicant's issued U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,732 which discloses a method for repowering existing electric power plants while co-producing a clean liquid fuel; it also discloses that coal is first pyrolyzed to produce a rich gas which is cleaned and then synthesized to a liquid, and a char which is gasified to make a low Btu gas that is also cleaned and then used to generate electricity; this development resides in improving the referenced method as follows:                Reduction of the great number of process tubes (reactors) which reduces capital investment to make it economically viable.        Elimination of the complex charging system which comprises a revolving means to make it easy to maintain.        Improving the heating of the charge to increase efficiency.        Insuring that the gases produced in the process reactor flow in the proper direction to cause the cracking of undesirable cancer causing constituents of the coal.        Blowing the char gasifer in a down draft direction to overcome the excessive entrainment of particulate matter in the low Btu gas.        Preventing the plugging of the slagging port of the gasifier to obtain the free flow of slag out of the gasifier.        Mitigating the cooling effect of the slag quench to prevent the premature solidification of the molten slag before it is quenched.        